1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in cleaning of silk screen printing frames.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Cleaning of silk screen printing frames is usually accomplished by washing the dye from the frame, using rags and strong solvents. After the removal of the dye by means of said solvents, the printing stencil is removed, using a high pressure water jet.
Inhalation of vapors from solvents which are used for cleaning of silk screen printing frames may prove highly injurious to health, and this is the reason why the authorities in an ever increasing number of countries will not allow the use of the above-mentioned method for cleaning of silk screen printing frames.
Machines have been provided which are capable of removing the dye from such frames, and the printing stencil may be removed from the frames by using other machines of the prior art. However, in such case the operator will be dependent on two different machines, and it is thereby necessary during the cleaning operation to dismantle the frame from the first machine, after removal of the dye, and place the frame into the second machine, for deletion of the stencil. Removal of the frame out of the first machine causes emission of solvent vapors in large quantities.